


Written on the Skin

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Darkangel Trilogy - Meredith Ann Pierce
Genre: Body Paint, F/F, Gentleness, Healing, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: Erin asks Aeriel to paint her skin in the patterns of Zambul.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/gifts).



> This ficlet was written 4/6/17 for [minutia_r](http://minutia_r.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: _I would love to see something with Erin and Aeriel (either gen or shippy) for "Grooming"_. It is also a [Genprompt Bingo](http://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) fill for the square _grooming (brushing / braiding hair, painting nails, etc.)_.
> 
> I dunno if this actually crosses the line into shippiness or remains ambiguous gen. Regardless, I hope you enjoy it. :)

"Are you certain?" Aeriel asked for the dozenth time, hand cupped around the bowl of white-gold paint. "After the way we met--"

Erin cut her off, her face and body radiating determination like an echo of her sword's fierce light. "Yes. I would never wear _that_ pattern again, nor let those hands touch me, but I refuse to let the majis own this part of who I am. I seized my freedom when you won me the chance to do so, and now I will take my culture back as well, with or without your aid."

Aeriel bit her lip (which paled obligingly, but failed to retain the impression of her teeth), and sighed, and nodded. She would give Erin the world if she asked, and she trusted Erin to know her own strength, but even so, Aeriel would rather cut off her own hand than bring harm, however inadvertent, to yet another person she loved.

Erin's face gentled and she combed one callused hand through Aeriel's hair. "We will start with the simple patterns. Face, hands, and feet, nothing a sari would cover. And if you wish, when we are done, I will mix a batch of paint in the colors of deep night and fertile soil and paint trust and healing on your body in turn: a shadow on your skin to match the light on mine."

Aeriel leaned in to the warm, living touch of Erin's hand, and finally let herself believe the only seed that would bloom from this sun-drenched hour was beauty.


End file.
